


The Man In Black

by Reiko_Forrester



Category: Preacher, Preacher (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiko_Forrester/pseuds/Reiko_Forrester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten songs about everyone's favorite bar-fightin, cigarette-smokin' preacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man In Black

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is what I do between stories, idk.  
> This is my first fanmix, hope it doesn't suck.

 

 

** God's Gonna Cut You Down, ** ** Johnny Cash**

_Well, my goodness gracious, let me tell you the news,  
_

_My head's been wet with the midnight dew_

_I've been down on bended knee, talkin' to the man from Galilee_

 

**Baptism, Crystal Castles**

_Hold my head under water  
_

_Take a breath for the Father_

_Learn to love, lessons repeating_

_The Chronicles are so misleading_

 

**Personal Jesus, Depeche Mode**

_Take second best, put me to the test  
_

_Things on your chest you need to confess_

 

**Arsonist's Lullabye, Hozier**

_All you have is your fire  
_

_And the place you need to reach_

_Don't you ever tame your demons_

_Always keep 'em on a leash_

 

**Burn In Hell, Twisted Sister**

_Well, I've played with fire, but I don't want_

_to get myself burned_

_To thine own self be true, so I think that it's_

_time for a turn_

_Before I burn in Hell_

 

**Jesus Gonna Be Here, Tom Waits**

_Well, I've been faithful  
_

_and I've been so good_

_Except for drinkin'_

_But He knew that I would_

 

**Old Time Religion, Parker Millsap**

_And he makes his decisions  
_

_Down on his knees, yeah he's a full grown man_

_And he had a vision_

_Of a fire it burned up all of the land_

 

**Black Wings, Tom Waits**

_Boots mount the staircase  
_

_The door is flung back open_

_He's not there for he has risen_

 

**Absolution, The Pretty Reckless**

_Run, boy, be a man  
_

_With legs too weak to make a stand_

_We're all crucified in the end_

 

**Run On, Elvis Presley**

_You may throw your rock and hide your hand  
_

_Working in the dark against your fellow man_

_As sure as God made the day and the night_

_What you do in the dark will be brought to the light_


End file.
